Quinn Ojinnaka
| image = | names = Moose Moose Ojinnaka Quinn Ojinnaka | height = 6 ft 5 in (1.96 m) | weight = 295 lb (134 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Seabrook, Maryland | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Atlanta, Georgia | trainer = Mr. Hughes | debut = October 10, 2013 | retired = }} Quinn Ojinnaka (April 23, 1984) is an American football guard, who is currently a free agent, as well as being a professional wrestler currently signed to Ring Of Honor under the ring-name of Moose. He was drafted by the Atlanta Falcons in the fifth round of the 2006 NFL Draft. He played college football at Syracuse. He was most recently with the St. Louis Rams, and has also been a member of the New England Patriots and Indianapolis Colts. Early years Ojinnaka attended DeMatha Catholic High School in Hyattsville, Maryland, where he earned All-Prince George County offensive lineman honors as a senior, when his team had an 11-0 season that included the Washington Catholic Athletic Conference championship. College career Ojinnaka attended Syracuse University, where he played in 44 games with 23 starts in four years. In 2005, Ojinnaka started all 12 games as a junior. He was part of an offensive line that blocked for the first Syracuse duo to each run for 800 yards (Damien Rhodes and Walter Reyes (such as notability arising from their college football days) since 1979. The team allowed only 19 sacks, the second-fewest in the Big East Conference. In 2006, Ojinnaka played in the 2006 Las Vegas All-American Classic for the East squad after starting all 11 games as a senior. Professional career Atlanta Falcons Ojinnaka was selected in the fifth round (139th overall) of the 2006 NFL Draft by the Atlanta Falcons. As a rookie in 2006, he played in 11 games. He saw playing time on special teams in Weeks 1–4 and 8–13. He played on the offensive line for the first time in his professional career when he replaced Wayne Gandy who had been injured against the Tampa Bay Buccaneers. In 2007, Ojinnaka played in 11 games, and had seven starts at left tackle. His first career NFL start at left tackle was against the San Francisco 49ers. He played in eight games in 2008, all as a reserve. In 2009, Ojinnaka played in nine games, and started the final five games at right guard in place of an injured Harvey Dahl. On May 29, 2009, Ojinnaka was arrested for simple battery at his home in Suwanee, Georgia after he fought with his wife and spat at her during an argument over a female friend of his on the social networking website Facebook, according to a police report. Ojinnaka told to the police his wife tried to stab him with a pen, and she said he threw her on some stairs before tossing her out of the house, the police report said. He was later suspended by the NFL for the first game of the 2010 regular season. New England Patriots On August 23, 2010, Ojinnaka was traded to the New England Patriots for a seventh round pick in the 2011 NFL Draft. After serving his one-game suspension in Week 1, Ojinnaka was inactive for the team's next two games. He was released on September 30, 2010. The Patriots re-signed Ojinnaka on October 7, 2010. In total, he was active for eight games in 2010, all as a reserve. St. Louis Rams Ojinnaka signed with the St. Louis Rams on August 6, 2011. He was released on September 3. Indianapolis Colts The Indianapolis Colts signed Ojinnaka on October 5, 2011. Second stint with Rams Ojinnaka signed with the St. Louis Rams on March 22, 2012. He was waived on September 2, 2012. He was resigned on September 12, 2012 when Scott Wells injured his foot and Robert Turner moved from left guard to center. He was released again on October 22, 2012. Pro Wrestling career Early career (2012–2014) Ojinnaka started professional wrestling training in 2012 under Mr. Hughes at WWA4 in 2012 and has attended WWE training camps. On February 22, 2014, Ojinnaka made his debut for Dragon Gate USA, working alongside The Bravado Brothers in a bodyguard role. Ring of Honor (2014–present) After Ojinnaka appeared at Ring of Honor's Best in the World 2014 event on June 22, 2014, the promotion announced two days later that it had signed him to a contract. Ojinnaka then adopted the ring name Moose and formed a partnership with R.D. Evans and Veda Scott. Global Force Wrestling (2015–present) On May 6, 2015, Global Force Wrestling (GFW) announced Ojinnaka as part of their roster. In wrestling *'Nicknames' *''"Moose"'' *'Teams and stables' *The Bravado Brothers as a bodyguard Championships and accomplishments External links *Profile at CAGEMATCH.net *ROH Profile *GFW Profile *Twitter *News Article *SLAM! sports News Article Category:1984 births Category:2013 debuts Category:African American wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Former football players Category:Maryland wrestlers Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling current roster Category:High Risk Wrestling alumni Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:Metro Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Fusion alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Pro Wrestling LIVE alumni Category:Ring of Honor current roster